Angharradh
, , , , RenewalDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights | favored weapon = “Duskshaft” (longspear or shortspear) | worshipers =Community elders, druids, elves, farmers, fighters, midwives, mothers | cleric alignments = CG, CN, NG }} Character and Reputation Angharradh (an-gahr-rath) is the unified face of the deity who is both three separate goddesses--Aerdrie Faenya, Hanali Celanil, and Sehanine Moonbow--as well as a single goddess who subsumes their three separate aspects. As such, Angharradh’s nature reflects the personality traits of each of the Three, including the impulsive and whimsical nature of the Winged Mother, the romantic and affectionate nature of the Heart of Gold, and the serene and ephemeral nature of the Daughter of the Night Skies. The fusion of the Three was born of Araushnee (Lolth’s) betrayal and the collective threat to Arvandor and the Seldarine. As such, the Triune Goddess exhibit’s the fierce protectiveness and unbending resolve of the Queen of Arvandor. Despite her vigilance, the Elven Retreat, its reversal, and the return of a drow to Cormanthor have weakened Angharradh’s spirit, and the three goddesses have been spending more and more time separated, preferring the ability get more done as a group than as an individual. Clergy and Temples The church of Angharradh is essentially the unified face of three separate, but closely allied, churches. Clerics of Angharradh serve the Triune Goddess much like the clergies of Aerdrie Faenya, Hanali Celanil, and Sehanine Moonbow. Most clerics of the Triune Goddess are affiliated with one aspect of the Three, and their activities reflect their association with that particular aspect. Clerics of Angharradh are also considered wise women and sages and are often consulted on important issues. They can serve as clerics of Aerdrie Faenya, Hanali Celanil, and Sehanine Moonbow, as well as their single embodiment, Angharradh. They attend births, bless young children, help planting and harvest, and bless warriors going into battle. Particularly successful totem sisters are sought out by other tribes and aspiring totemic practitioners for advice and counsel. Clerics and druids of Angharradh pray for their spells at a time of their choosing, but it must be the time when one of the three goddesses is prayed to. Members of Angharradh’s clergy celebrate the holy days and important ceremonies of one of the Three; depending upon which aspect of the Triune Goddess they particularly venerate. The only holy day celebrated exclusively by those who pray to Angharradh is the Melding of the Three, held quadrennially on Cinnaeloscor (the Day of Corellon’s Peace), more commonly known as Shieldmeet. While this holy day is more generally observed by elves in honor of Corellon, the moon elves celebrate the tripartite aspects of Angharradh and the unification of the Three that have led to centuries of peace in Arvandor and elven realms in Faerun. In addition to singing great hymns to the Triune Goddess, Angharradh’s faithful often assemble to invoke great feats of cooperative magic on this day. Many clerics and druids multiclass as fighters. History and Relations with other deities Before the Fair Folk walked the forests of Faerun, the Triune Goddess arose from the great battle between the Seldarine and those who followed Araushnee, later known as Lolth. The Three drew together to heal Corellon after he was felled by Araushnee’s machinations, taking their place in the form of the One alongside Corellon as the Queen of Arvandor. Angharradh is second only to Corellon among the Seldarine and works closely with the other elven deities. Other allies include Berronar Truesilver, Chauntea, Cyrrollalee, Eilistraee, Lurue, Mielikki, Milil, Mystra, Selune, Sharindlar, Sheela Peryroyl, Silvanus, Sune, and Yondalla. Her foes include the traditional opponents of the Seldarine: the drow pantheon (other than Eilistraee), the Deities of Fury (Auril, Malar, Talos, and Umberlee), and the goblinoid deities. Dogma Unity and diversity bring strength. Be ever vigilant against She Who Was Banished and work together in defending the lands of the Fair Folk from those who would work evil. Celebrate the One and the Three for their collective purpose and individual expressions of life. Through melding of widely different skills and interests, creativity, life, and artistry are nurtured and new ideas discovered. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Greater Deities Category:Deities for Chaotic Good Category:Deities for Chaotic Neutral Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Deities of Hearth and Home Category:Elf Deities